valkyrieprofilefandomcom-20200223-history
Gerald
Gerald is an Einherjar from Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria. He is a Heavy Warrior and can be found in the Palace of the Venerated Dragon. Background A warrior from Nethov, a town vital to the Principality of Paltierre, a power that once ruled in the northeast of the continent. Gerald's mother, Jessica, was rejected by her fiancé before her marriage, because her father lost all her family's money. Becoming an adventurer to survive, Jessica unwittingly released a fearsome dragon from a gem that she found in some ruins in 468 C.C and was killed by it. Gerald was one of the many who later volunteered to slay the dragon. He and 99 other volunteers charged into the dragon's den, ready for a fight. As his sword plunged into the dragon's chest, a fountain of poisonous blood spurted from the wound, killing not only the soldiers in the area, but all living creatures in the Nethov region. This was how Nethov Swamp came to be, and the Dragon Zombie that Lenneth encounters there in Valkyrie Profile is probably the very same dragon that Gerald faced. Gerald believes that he is destined to be a fighter, as he has no other skills, and practices to keep his abilities sharp, even in his new life. He explains that he became a warrior to restore Jessica's honour. He also reveals that Jessica did not actually release the dragon that killed her: it was unbound by Odin as part of a plan to destroy Nethov. Gerald knows that Odin is the source of most of the disasters which occur on Midgard and sympathizes with Silmeria's efforts to oppose him. He also senses something different about the monsters in his region and wonders whether it is an omen of change. Battle Gerald is a good Heavy Warrior. He has high HP, and the fact that Sweep Dive is not one of his initial attacks should not be an issue by the time you get him. His only drawback is that his STR is not quite as good as Zunde or Adonis. He will join your party with a Hrunting, Duel Armor, Silver Buckler and Duel Greaves. His initial skill is Dragon Slayer, which is quite useful, but not unique to him for long. Attacks *'Arm Breaker' - Initial *'Lower Split' - Initial *'Quick Stab' - Initial *'Smashing Swing' - Level 8 *'Iron Bash' - Level 16 *'Sweep Dive' - Level 24 *'Dreaded Radius' - Level 32 *'Overhand Left' - Level 40 *'Bloody Cascade' - Level 48 *'Sonic Edge' - Learned at the Seraphic Gate Does not learn: Blast Kick, Disassemble, Forbid Sound, Sideswiper, Spinal Current, Structural Shot Elemental Tolerance Soul Crush Gerald uses the generic Heavy Warrior Soul Crush, Soul Evocation. He will say "Follow the path to destruction!" before using it. Relic Location A greatsword in the Palace of the Venerated Dragon, found a few rooms to the left of the magically sealed door, situated in the area accessed by the Halo Stone. Gerald has a 20% chance of appearing. Ehlen and Guilm are the other possible options. Gerald will say "I shall use my powers to serve you" when you materialize him. Release Information When you are about to release Gerald, he will say "I see. That time has come, has it?" If you then choose to release him, he will say "May you walk the warrior's path to glory." Upon being released, Gerald will appear two screens to the left from the save point in the Ancient Forest. He will give you a Goddess Tincture if you go see him right before the final boss (you will need to load from the final save point). Conversation Gerald may have a short exchange with his mother Jessica at the beginning of a battle, if they happen to be on the same team. *'Jessica' :Jessica: How you've grown! :Gerald: By the gods, you look just like your mother! Etymology Gerald is a name of Germanic origin, formed from the roots ger (spear) and wald (rule) http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gerald. The combination is thus something like "the rule of the spear", which is a fitting name for a warrior. Trivia *Gerald has the same voice actor as Ehlen, Guilm, Mithra and Khanon. Thus, they share most of their battle quotes. *Gerald's initial skill, Dragon Slayer, is fitting, considering his history. *Gerald may say "Not again" at the start of a battle against a Dragon-type enemy, another reference to his history. *Gerald's exchange with Jessica is a little confusing, as his line would be more appropriate if spoken by someone else and referring to the resemblance between her and himself. Moreover, Jessica died young, so Gerald has no reason to be comparing her to his grandmother. Gallery Image:Gerald_1.jpg|Gerald's in-game model Category:Character Category:Einherjar Category:Male